Lily and Andrew
by Dramionelover19011918
Summary: Lily's parents are always aurguing and then one day while her friend is down she hears gun shots from the house


(3rd person)

Lily was out in the backyard playing with her best friend Andrew when they heard screaming coming from the house. Lily knew right away what was going on her parents were in another one of their fights. Lily took Andrew's arms and pulled him out of the yard and into the church across the street. Andrew saw tears in Lily's eyes as she bent down in from of a pew and prayed her parents' would stop fighting with her around.

Andrew hesitantly walked over to Lily and took her hand as he kneeled next to her and prayed with her. When they finished praying he pulled her so they were looking in each others eyes and wiped away her tears then pulled her up so they stood. "Lily, don't worry about your parents everything will work out." Lily seemed unconvinced but smiled at her friend's attempt to help comfort her.

(1st person)

While walking back home I heard gun shots and stopped dead in my tracks already knowing what awaited me at home. "Did you hear that Andrew?" I asked scared of his answer. "Come on Lily, let's go back to my house." Andrew said anxiously. I allowed him to pull me back to his house. I went right up to his room and he locked the door behind me. He walked down to his parents and told them what happened. While down there he received two letters one for me and the other for him.

"This was downstairs for you." Andrew said in a hushed questioning tone. I opened it and the letter said:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Dear Miss. Morgan,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<br>**_

I turned the page and that read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**COURSE BOOKS  
><strong>_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<br>**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<strong>_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<strong>_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<strong>_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**_

I looked over at Andrew's paper and it read the same thing. We looked at each other then ran down to his parents. "Mom, Dad, what's this about?" Andrew asked his parents. We gave his parents our letters to them and they told us that it was our new school. "Lily, we understand and feel bad about your parents but we can't care for you, you know this right?" I nodded sadly. I walked back to my house with Andrew and climbed up to my bedroom window afraid to walk through any other part of the house.

I grabbed my suitcase and backpack and started packing my clothes. I packed some of my books to keep my occupied. When I was finished I clicked my tongue and my small calico kitten, Ginger, walked up to me covered from head to toe in blood. I grabbed her and ran to the bathroom and washed her up in the tub.

Walking back to Andrew's house Ginger walked behind us while Andrew carries my backpack and I rolled my suitcase behind me. Ginger was a soft white, tan, and orange color and was about the size of a rabbit. She was my whole life now. As realization started to sink in that I was all alone and an orphan I collapsed to the ground and started crying. Andrew came over to me and hugged me then started rubbing my back soothingly. He allowed me to cry on his shoulder until I was out of tears and then helped me up to my feet.

We continued walking as if nothing had happened. When we reached his house we walked right up to his room and he told me to take his bed and I could be his secret room mate till school started. I gave him a huge hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you so much Andrew you are the best friend anyone could possibly have." I told him honestly.

Sent letter to school and are going to Hogwarts/ at platform 9 and 10 by themselves

"I wonder how we get to platform 9 ¾ Lily, I never heard of such a place." Andrew told me. Just then we heard a red haired women with five children surrounding her calling out "Come along children to platform 9 ¾." Andrew and I exchanged a look of understanding and walked over to the lady. "Um... Excuse me ma'am." I asked politely. "Yes?" the women said. "How do we get to platform 9 ¾? It's our first year." I asked kindly. "Don't worry dears, it's Ron's first time too, just watch the others." The youngest red haired boy with an 'R' stitched to a sweater raised his hand at the mention of his name. We watched as all the kids ran right into the wall between platforms nine and ten.

When it came our turn we ran at the wall and went right through. We saw a train then heard a train whistle and through out luggage into the train just barely making it. We walked up the isle to find a compartment to sit in when three mean looking boys stood in our way. One, I'm guessing the leader, was bleached blonde and wore a scowl across his face while looking at Andrew, but as soon as he saw me his scowl turned into a lovely smile.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy, and what's your lovely name?" He asked gingerly. "Not your concern." I said as I pushed him out of my way. I was in no way ready to deal with a full blown jerk first thing in the morning. I heard Draco murmur something under his breathe and then walk into a compartment with a young girl around our age.

We came across an empty compartment toward the end of the train and took a seat across from each other. I felt bad being to mean to the young boy named Draco who acted so polite to me, but some how I felt it was a trap. I started dozing off when someone knocked on the compartment door asking if he could come in and I saw Draco in the door frame. "Are you going to be nice to my friend?" I asked coldly.

"Please I would like us to be friend, you don't even know me, why are you acting so mean to me?" Draco asked innocently. "I know your type that's why, I walked on the train and you scowled at us until you realized me standing behind my friend. Please leave us alone now." Draco got up and left and he had sadness in his eyes. Andrew looked at me like I was crazy. "Lily, are you crazy? I would have never expected you to do that for me." Andrew said getting up to come sit next to me.


End file.
